Alma en el recuerdo
by Elian Ithilien
Summary: El recuerdo de un alma que desea volver a ver a su amada y que se unirá a su reencarnación para encontrarla, vean lo que Legolas hace para encontrar a su dama.
1. Recuerdo

**Capítulo 1. Recuerdo.**

¿Pensáis que las reencarnaciones existen? ¿Si es que sí, como sabemos donde y en qué cuerpo se puede reencarnar un alma? No se sabe con certeza si se es un semejante o un igual a un pasado, es algo muy incierto y que a veces la incertidumbre llega a no ser real. Lo más fácil y lo quizás más correcto es decir, no creo en eso ¿Por qué se dice eso? Porque jamás se ha llegado a conocer alguien tan de cerca que haya tenido esa suerte o esa desgracia, sin embargo, lo difícil es rebuscar en el pasado y saber qué tipo de reencarnación se puede llegar a ser sin saber qué vas a ser en el futuro. 

Las reencarnaciones pueden o no ser ciertas, pero sí que hay algo que llama especialmente la atención, el creer que lo eres por un hecho tan simple como un libro. Un libro sí, escrito a mano pacientemente, buscando siempre las palabras adecuadas y sabiendo siempre en qué parte de él nos quedamos la noche anterior. El libro que se mostrará tiene algo especial, algo diferente a los demás ¿magia? Puede ser, no se está seguro pero casi todos saben que un libro es algo mágico el cual sus letras te llevan a historias inimaginables. 

Y inimaginable fue la historia de Leonardo, un chico aparentemente normal, con una vida normal para la época en que vive, y sin embargo le rodea un mundo irreal y pasado totalmente irreal. ¿Es un engaño? No, nada de lo que vemos es ficticio o al revés, nada de lo que vemos es real, se puede mirar de las dos formas ¿no lo creen así? 

Éste chico tenía un gran problema o temor más bien con la fantasía y las historias pasadas, la fantasía fue la causa de que su madre muriera y por ello la odia, tampoco aceptaba su forma de ser, se arrepentía de casi todo lo que había hecho de niño después de la muerte de su madre, no había sido feliz y eso se notaba en sus ojos tristes y melancólicos que iban allá donde él. 

El libro aparentemente un puñado de hojas encuadernadas con una carátula, una tapa y una contraportada contenía algo que no se podía imaginar, lo encontró en un escaparate de objetos perdidos y que le llamó especialmente la atención, quizás más bien porque el libro lo llamó a él ¿Magia? Quien sabe, algo había en ese libro y no pudo resistirse a no tenerlo en sus manos. 

No había duda de que aquel libro decía algo que no era real, al abrirlo vio el título "Recuerdo de un pasado" Un título realmente extraño ¿verdad?, siguió pasando página y empezó a leer, no había prólogo y sus letras eran muy antiguas, la tinta era tan extraña para él, tan antigua y tan… no tenía palabras, poco a poco empezó a leerlo.

Aquellas palabras eran amenas, tranquilas y sin embargo repletas de recuerdos, encajaban en las frases sin haber fallos, ni correcciones ¿cómo es que un libro escrito a mano no tenga ninguna corrección? El que lo escribiera debía de haberlo pensado muchas veces, debió de haberle dado vueltas muchas veces hasta encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Contenía tanta belleza, tanto brillo… que se fue entusiasmando cada vez más hasta el punto de no poder retirarse de aquel libro, a medida de iba avanzando veía a su escritor, como pensaba, como escribía, algo sumamente irreal. No se lo podía creer pero el que lo escribió fue un elfo ¡Un elfo! Sí, alguien que no sabía si existía o no, pues solamente se hablaba de eso en las historias de Tolkien, un gran escritor y al que admiraba mucho por su talento y maestría. 

A medida que se adentraba en la historia descubría que hubo una chica muy especial para él, se llamaba Elian, pero sin embargo la describe como una elfa, la más bella que sus ojos hayan podido ver. Describía cada detalle, su aspecto, sus movimientos, su carácter, era como verla ante sus ojos, sin embargo alucinaba, pues él había soñado con aquella chica más de una vez. 

Se quedó mirando el libro varias veces, recorriendo sus palabras en busca de su nombre, primero decía que era una elfa y luego un montaraz, ¿Existían las elfas montaraces? No le dio muchas vueltas a aquel libro, lo cerró y lo dejó encima de la mesa. La tentación de volverlo a coger era tan grande que podía con él, de nuevo con sus manos lo cogió, pero ésta vez al cogerlo sintió como la presencia del escritor se mostraba, se quedó bloqueado sin responder, había visto al elfo con sus propios ojos.

¿Fue una ilusión? No sabía qué pensar, estaba en blanco y se notaba en su rostro la incertidumbre que había en él. Apartó el libro de su vista, no lo quería ver más por miedo a volver a verlo, ¿era miedo lo que sentía? No, era algo diferente, una sensación muy extraña, como si se sintiera identificado con él, un lazo había entre ellos dos ¿pero qué era? No lo conocía de nada, imposible vaya, y aunque hubiera soñado con aquella chica… pudo ser también una coincidencia. 

_-Búscala._

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Quién le había hablado en el silencio que en su casa reinaba? Quizás fue su imaginación, eso pensó, su imaginación. Intentó poner más oído a la voz y esperaba a que saliera de nuevo pero no salió más, una señal de que había sido una reacción por el libro. 

Sin embargo, aquella noche la voz volvió a pedirle que se buscara a sí mismo, él aquella frase no la entendía, que se buscara así mismo ¿para qué? No era un significado de encontrarse en un lugar, era un significado literal, ¿A quién debía encontrar exactamente? 

Las noches se convirtieron en pesadillas, aquella voz le decía siempre lo mismo y había llegado a una sensación de mal estar y al no querer acostarse, el temor podía con él y lo atormentaba, pero tampoco podía decírselo a nadie ¿Quién le iba a escuchar? Nadie, y menos si se lo decía a sus amigos dirían que estaba loco y que fuera un psicólogo, y eso no podía ser, no estaba loco pero algo lo perseguía. 

_-¿Sabes quien eres?_

-…Leo… -dijo atemorizado- 

_-Sí, Leo ¿y sabes quien fuiste antaño?_

-…

_-Un elfo… _

-¿…un…elfo?

_-Exactamente ¿Por qué no aceptas ser quien eres Leo?_

-…no puedo aceptarme… lo perdí todo…

_-No perdiste nada… tu madre está a tu lado…_

-… ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi madre?

_-Yo también sufrí lo mismo que tú antaño._

-¿… eres el escritor de ese libro?

_-¿Quién sino te hablaría ahora?_

-¿…quién eres?

_-Mi nombre es Legolas._

-…¿Legolas Hojaverde, el hijo de Thranduil?

_-¿Sabes de mí?_

-…he leído sobre Tolkien y habla … de los elfos y de la Tierra Media…

_-…quizás…_

-¿Qué quieres decir con ese quizás? –preguntó algo más calmado al ver que no parecía maligno-

_-Te lo diré sin rodeos y de una forma clara y entendible. Mi nombre es Legolas y soy tu pasado, es decir tú eres mi reencarnación._

-¿Estás de guasa no?

_-No, de una forma u otra me quedé encerrado en ese libro hasta encontrar a mi reencarnación y unirme a ella._

-¿Pretendes sobrevivir dentro de tu futuro?

_-Solo hasta encontrarla. _

-¿A la chica? ¿Quieres buscar a Elian?

_-Yo no, tú. _

-Elian es ficticia.

_-Es igual que yo, no es ficticia y la puedo sentir._

-¿Cómo, sabes donde está?

_-Dentro de éste libro no tengo poder._

-¿Y quieres que te deje entrar en el mío?

_-Tarde o temprano lo harás, además, sabes mucho más de los elfos de lo que imaginas, y si me dejas entrar en tu cuerpo sabrás lo que yo._

-¿Y qué sabes exactamente?

_-Lo que solamente debes saber tú._

-…no lo sé… ¿y si eres maligno, o el tiempo te ha vuelto maligno?

_-¿Crees que si fuera maligno te hablaría de este modo?_

-…no.

_-Entonces no temas, es lo que has estado esperando, deseabas y deseas volver a ser tú y yo te doy la opción._

-¿Opción a qué?

_-A saber lo que eras, a saber lo que tu madre no quiso decirte._

-¿Qué sabes tu de ella?

_-Que era igual a la mía, lo quieras o no soy tu pasado y tu igual, los dos sufriremos lo mismo, pero tú tienes la opción de cambiar el destino._

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

_-Mi deseo no es otro que salvar a quien más quiero en éste mundo, no me importa mi vida, solamente ella. Ella fue quien me salvó la vida hace mucho tiempo y jamás tuve la opción de volverla a ver o de recompensarle, ahora puedo y quiero hacerlo._

-¿Insinúas que puede llegar a morir de nuevo? ¿Cómo puede ser eso, se supone que una reencarnación no tiene que ser paralela a otra no?

_-Depende, hay algunas que sí y otras que no._

-¿Pero qué pasará si te unes a mí?

_-En principio nada pero poco a poco podrás conocer el elfo que llevas dentro y escuchar su llanto, como ella se encuentra perdida en un mundo paralelo entre la vida y la muerte, en el Vacío concretamente._

-¿Qué es el vacío? ¿Y como podré llegar hasta ella?

_-El Vacío es un lugar inhóspito, lejos de los demás donde fue desterrado el ser más temido de la Tierra Media, no quiero ni mencionar su nombre. Y la segunda respuesta no la sé, si la hubiera sabido quizás la hubiera ido a buscar yo mismo._

-¿Podrías dejármelo pensar un poco? es algo precipitado…

_-Claro, pero a veces mucho tiempo empeora las cosas._

Aquella conversación había parecido que hablara con él mismo, pues su intuición le hacía responder las respuestas y esperaba a que él se las dijera ¿algo extraño no? Quizás aquella voz correspondiente a Legolas tuviera razón, y Elian se encontrara en un mundo inexistente para nadie, ¿Qué hará definitivamente Leo, se uniría a él por ella? 

______________________________________________________________________

Ésta podría ser quizás la segunda parte de lo que sería la Dama de Ithilien, la otra se llama Recuerdo de un pasado pero no entraremos en ése tema. El que habla y narra la historia es un chico llamado Leonardo, alguien muy cercano a mí en la vida real, también tiene mucha relación a lo que se refiere al Señor de los Anillos y su amplia gama de historias referente a eso. 

Poco a poco se irá adentrando en un mundo donde se verá quien es y quien era en realidad, no estará solo, muchos lo acompañarán en el reencuentro con su pasado, y una de las cómplices es Blanca, una chica peculiar, ya veréis de que trata.


	2. Ella

**Capítulo 2. Ella.**

Días y noches pasaron sin que Leo se decidiera de una vez, la incertidumbre le rodeaba y no llegaba a ver la luz en aquel tema, algo que impacienta y mucho a Legolas, ¿Por qué razón lo veía éste como si fuera su hijo? Pues tenía esa sensación, por la edad podría ser su… lo que fuese, pero también por que adivinaba lo que diría y como actuaría, algo común y corriente si se es un semejante, claro que nadie puede ser igual a otro, ¿qué estúpido sería no? Leo tenía algo especial, que le agradaba a Legolas, y que aún el joven no sabía o no quería saber.

Una chica muy peculiar se puso en contacto con él, se llamaba Blanca y era profesora de la universidad de Historia y Geografía de la cuidad vecina, ¿cómo se enteró ella del hallazgo del libro? Aquella pregunta se la hizo una y otra vez hasta segundos antes de conocerla, le pidió cita en su despacho, no la conocía de nada y desconfiaba. 

Antes de entrar por la puerta se le pasaron los mil motivos para no establecer una relación con ella, ¿de qué tenía miedo exactamente? ¿Quién era esa chica y de qué le conocía? 

-Estoy viendo tu sombra detrás de la puerta, haz el favor de entrar –dijo una voz fina y algo mosqueada- 

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días –se levantó y le ofreció un apretón de manos- siéntate. Te llamas Leonardo Gómez, tienes veintisiete años, vives no muy lejos de aquí, un piso situado en la calle del Mineral número tres, primero cuarta, estudiaste hace años en ésta universidad pero dejaste los estudios en penúltimo curso por problemas económicos, luego hiciste tu vida por otro lado realizándote como jefe empresarial, actualmente te han despedido. 

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso? –preguntó escamado- 

-Está en los archivos de la biblioteca central. ¿Traes el libro?

-…sí, ¿pero para qué lo quiere exactamente?

-Quería comprobar una cosa ¿me lo dejas si no te importa?

Se lo dio con temor por si le hacía algo.

-Verás, encontré unos manuscritos hace mucho tiempo que delataba a un libro por llevar consigo un pasado que buscaba su reencarnación ¿es cierto?

-Sí, dentro describe el pasado de una chica.

-No me refiero a eso y sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No te puedo decir eso.

-El libro habla sobre un elfo llamado Legolas, ¿sabes que son los elfos? 

-Sí.

-Bien, la chica de la que habla dicho elfo se llama Elian, o por lo menos se llamaba, ¿sabes donde se encuentra?

-¿Esto que es la cámara oculta, una encuesta privada?

-Solamente recopilo información. 

-Aún no me has dicho como te llamas. 

-Te lo dije cuando te llamé, me llamo Blanca.

-No me acordaba.

-Seguimos, existe cierta teoría de un Vacío en el más extremo silencio ¿tienes idea de donde puede estar?

-No.

-Pues ahí es donde estoy yo. Te diré la verdad y el porqué estoy tan interesada en esto, mi pasado se encuentra en dicho lugar, lo supe por que se me rebeló hace muchos años y ahora la busco, mi pasado es Elian y también es mi nombre real, Blanca es un apodo para no delatar. 

-¿Eres esa chica?

-Medio, necesito unirme a ella para serlo, aunque eso es imposible, nadie puede ser igual a otro, sería una locura, pero sí deseo obtener los conocimientos necesarios para ver qué le ocurrió exactamente y poder descubrir más hallazgos. Sé que la historia de los elfos está viva, existió y quedan restos por todo el mundo, solamente hay que saber donde están.

-¿Y pretendes descubrirlos para que el mundo lo mangonee?

-No irían a éste mundo cruel y desconsiderado lleno de hipócritas que solo quieren dinero, no iría al mundo actual de la Tierra Media.

-¿Crees en eso?

-Me he pasado la vida estudiándolo, sé algunos pero muy pocos y no con certeza. 

-¿Y por qué crees que yo te puedo ayudar?

-Por que éste libro me puede ayudar a recordar lo que fue la vida de Legolas a su lado, pero solamente tú tienes el poder para eso.

-¿Quieres que me una a él para ayudarte?

-¿No es una buena oferta?

-Llevo días pensándolo y no sé que hacer, ¿Y si no resulta propicio para mí?

-¿Cómo te puedes preguntar eso? Será propicio para todas las almas reencarnadas de nuevo ¿te parece eso poco? 

-¿Cuánto hace que sabías de mí?

-Mucho antes de que nacieras. 

-¿Cuántos años tienes si no es mucho preguntar?

-Aquí tengo veintiséis, allí, en el futuro de la Tierra Media, -puso cara de que lo que le iba a decir no se lo iba a creer ni aunque quisiera- mil quinientos años.

Leo se levantó enseguida de la silla y se fue hacia la puerta sorprendido, no le había dicho ni treinta ni cuarenta, no, ¡Mil quinientos! 

_-¡Es una elfa!_

-¿Eres elfa verdad?

-Sí. Tuve suerte de que Eru considerara mi petición cuando mi pasado murió, no quería volver a ser una de la raza de los hombres, quería volver a continuar mi vida con el elfo que amaba y que amo…

-Hablas como si fueras ella.

-Por que soy ella, solamente me falta el alma ¿sabes lo que podrían hacer conmigo sin alma? Nadie me protege de un accidente, o de algo peor. Sin alma no eres nada y tú tampoco la tienes aún.

_-Exacto, una elfa… _

-¿Te has acabado el libro?

-No, me quedan dos capítulos, son muy amenos y se pasa rápido. 

-Elian tenemos reunión a las cinco –dijo un profesor sacando la cabeza por la puerta- Ui, perdón, no me había dado cuenta de que tienes visita. 

-Pasa tranquilo, mira, Leo, éste es Aragorn. 

-¡¿Aragorn?!

-¿De qué te sorprende? –preguntó él tendiéndole la mano- 

_-¡Bien, no estamos solos!_

-A ver si no ligamos tanto hermanita, que llevas una racha…

-Envidia que tienes. 

-Será eso, no le hagas caso, hasta luego. 

-Adiós… 

_-Leo… que ta pillao…_

-¿Oyes su voz verdad? Lo dicen tus ojos.

-Está y no está dentro de mí. 

-Porque se encuentra a tu lado, aún no está dentro, el hecho de que encontraras el libro y lo empezaras a leer le da derecho a ir a tu lado.

Se quedó inquieto y algo asustadizo.

_-A tu izquierda, y no mires para abajo que estoy de pie. _

La chica lanzó una bola de papel al aire y dio rebotada contra algo invisible a la izquierda. 

_-Me has pillado desprevenido. _

-¿Lo puedes ver? 

-Un poquito, pero solo su reflejo. –se levantó y apagó la luz, bajó las persianas y todo se quedó completamente a oscuras- 

A su lado podía ver una forma medio visible y transparente, la figura de Legolas se dibujaba. 

-Así era. 

-Y soy –dijo él- 

-Solamente se puede ver en la oscuridad, lo descubrí por que Elian me hizo lo mismo, me cagué patas abajo cuando tenía cinco años, desde entonces tengo un trauma. 

-Así que eras tú el que rondaba por mi casa por las noches, y yo pensando que era el gato de la vecina.

-Necesito moverme, no puedo estar pegadito a ti como una lapa sin decir nada, me pongo a ver la tele, juego con tu móvil, leo, salgo a pasear al perro de la vecina que nunca lo saca, cosas así.

-Serás caradura. 

-Igual que tú.

-Bueno bueno... a ver si vamos acabar en pelea por esa estupidez –interrumpo ella- 

-Aunque quizás ahora tenga algo más importante que hacer… -dijo mirándola- 

-¿Puedes estar lejos del cuerpo que te pertenece?

-Solamente por un corto periodo de tiempo, dos horas como mucho, luego tengo que volver, si no me canso mucho y desaparecería de nuevo. 

-Debo irme, tengo que hacer varios recados más y la conversación seria y a se ha acabado –cogió el libro- 

-Avísame cuando te has decidido. 

-Te avisaré… adiós. 

-Ahora voy yo –dijo Legolas- 

-No tardes que tengo prisa. 

-No. 

Al dejarlos solos Legolas se llevó a Elian hasta la pared con agonía y la besó anhelantemente, ella se derritió allí mismo. 

-Te veo luego –dijo antes de desaparecer y dejándole una nota en sus manos- 

"A las diez en la cama"

-He oído un ruido extraño ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué haces a oscuras? –preguntó Aragorn confuso- 

-…había… ido a buscar un papel que se me había caído… y he apagado la luz sin querer –su corazón le palpitaba a cien por hora- 

-¿Y las persianas? 

-Me deslumbran en la pantalla. 

-¿Seguro que estás bien? 

-…sí. –dijo haciéndose aire con un papel que tenía a mano- 

-¿Vendrás a cenar ésta noche? 

-Me ha surgido un asuntillo y no podré ir ¿Podría ser mañana? 

-Claro, tranquila y airéate un poco, estás sonrojada. 

Se miró a un espejo y se quedó parada de las mejillas rojizas que tenía.

-No pienso unirme a ti, estás loco y colado por esa tía, a saber si es ella o qué –hablaba solo por la calle- 

-No te permito que hables así de ella. 

-Ahora la voz tiene cuerpo transparente y puede hablar, además jamás he visto a un alma hacer el amor con una profesora ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que nadie te ve?

-Lo que yo haga a ti no te incumbe.

-Me incumbe por que al fin y al cabo y con tus propias palabras, tú eres yo.

-Estás celoso. 

-Pues sí lo estoy, está como un tren y tú quedas para estar con ella por la noche.

-Soy su pareja.

-Lo eras, ya no.

-¿A qué viene esa aptitud tan rebelde? Ya lo entiendo… ¿también la quieres no? 

-¿Y qué más da si es tuya?

-Si me hubieras dejado entrar en ti ahora podrías tu disfrutar de ella.

-Pero no disfrutaría de mí si no de ti.

-No he visto tío más cabezón… ¿No vas hacerlo por ella? Si la quieres como dices estarías dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Y lo estoy, pero no por ella.

-¿Es que no entiendes que si nos unimos los dos podremos tenerla? Yo la amaría como alma que soy por que ya no puedo optar a otra cosa, en cambio tú la amarías tal como es.

-Tú amarías su alma perdida. 

-Sí, vamos Leo… te pido ayuda… 

-…debo pensármelo un poco más… 

-¿Más? ¡Llevas semanas pensándotelo! 

-Si soy un elfo tengo toda la eternidad.

-…elfo tenía que ser… 

Legolas con aquella conversación consiguió poder ser más visible, no totalmente pero sí algo más, hasta Leo podía verle, pero solamente él, a veces andaba por su casa y se asustaba por que no se acostumbraba a su presencia. Por aquella noche y las demás Legolas no para por casa, desaparecía al tener ahora más libertad y no aparecía hasta la mañana siguiente, claro que no hacía falta adivinar nada, su rostro feliciano le delataba y su sonrisa matinal no era para menos. 


End file.
